Korin Tower
is a tower on Earth where Korin lives. The tower is located in the Sacred Land of Korin, and is so tall that it took Goku an entire three days at first to get to the top and get the Sacred Water from Korin. The tower's address is FFA 44195 SQ.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 History The tower was built to honor a great hero. It is never stated who the hero is nor is it known if he was the same being as Korin, but it is implied that this hero could have been Olibu in Dragon Ball Z anime filler or the Karinga tribe's ancestor Iko in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Online, it is said that, strictly speaking, Korin Tower is not actually a tower but a tree that still remains alive; thanks to the Karinga tribe inlaying stone plates onto the tree, which grows every 10 years, it has become the Korin Tower known today. The hermit who lives on the tower, Korin, grows Senzu Beans which he gives to the Dragon Team freely whenever he has some in stock, most often via Yajirobe. The Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge implies that Korin only allows the Z Fighters to gain the Senzu Beans if they climb all the way up, and if they only climbed up halfway, he declines the request. It took Master Roshi three years to get the Sacred Water on the top of the tower, but only took Goku three days to get it. The water is just tap water, so it does not truly increase one's strength, as it is climbing the tower that builds up the strength. A hole in the top of this tower fits Goku's Power Pole, which serves as the link between the tower and The Lookout. It should be pointed out that it is made of a quite durable material, that the structure itself is so hard to destroy that Mercenary Tao had trouble cracking one of the columns. Since it was directly under Kami's Lookout, Yajirobe and Korin were not affected by the Black Water Mist released by Garlic Jr. Bora, Upa and the rest of his tribe are located at the base of the tower as guardians. Known residents *Korin *Yajirobe People who have climbed the tower *Master Roshi *Goku *Mercenary Tao (anime only) *Yajirobe *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Krillin *Chiaotzu *GohanDragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 :Note: Bora tried to climb the tower, but was unsuccessful. Upa claimed he would try to climb it, but it is unknown if he was ever successful, or if he ever even attempted it. Video Game Appearances Korin Tower appears in the Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It can also be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. The base of the tower is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai when a fighter throws his opponent off Kami's Lookout, and in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Korin's Tower also appears in Super Dragon Ball Z. In J-Stars Victory Vs, Korin's Tower is an important location in J-Adventure mode and can be found on the Jump World map. It is used as a the main hub for the Jump Battle Tournament and also features Korin's Tower Battle (which is run by Korin himself) where in exchange for an item known as a Korin's Tower Ticket, the player can challenge themselves against high level CPU opponents and win medals. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Korin's Tower appears in the middle of the Timespace Rift connecting each of the various floors of the Timespace Rift. In order to access each floor, Tekka's team must break through a Sky Barrier using 1 or more of the 5 collectable Energy types. Tekka's team however does not have to actually climb the tower itself, as they can used Flight or their Team's Spaceship Chocolay Tower In Dragon Ball Online, Korin's polar opposite Chocolay, has the Time Breakers and their allies build him his own evil version of Korin Tower named Chocolay Tower. It is located in South Porunga Rocks. At the base of the tower Ajisa trees are cultivated using Namekrystal, and are then polluted into vessels for absorbing kiri, to help grow the tower. Each upper level of the tower has an important role, and are used in the cultivation of Dark Senzu Beans. *The first upper level is where Dark Senzu Beans are cultivated and kiri is extracted from. This is where Chocolay resides. *The second upper level is where the kiri is refined. This process is overseen by Mr. Poko Poko. *The third upper level is where the kiri is stored. The only people allowed on this floor are Naraka, his elders and Gamelan. Trivia *The Japanese name of the tower, "Karin-Tō" (カリン塔), is a pun on a type of fried dough cake called Karintō (花林糖). In the English dub, it is also known as the Holy Tower or Korin's Tower; while in the Spanish and Portuguese dubs as Torre Karin (Karin Tower). *Korin Tower looks very similar to Cloud City from Star Wars, and may be modeled after it, as Akira Toriyama has stated on several occasions that he is a fan of the Star Wars series, and several references to the films has appeared in his work. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Torre Karin es:Torre de Karin de:Karin-Turm Category:Places on Earth Category:Castles/Fortresses